A Boy, a Love, a Story
by Abakaluba29
Summary: Sebastian never thought his life was meant for something. Until he met a boy that he was sure could help him understand the feelings he was meant to feel. Age gap AU. (More info inside)
1. Prologue

**Note: Sebastian is 6 years older than Kurt. Sorry for those who disagree with this choice, but whatever. Kurt will be innocent and EXTREMELY sweet at first, but he will progress to turn...You know. **

**Warnings: Smut for later chapters, age difference and I dunno, we'll see.**

**Sorry if you don't like this story. It's my first fic.**

* * *

No one understood him. No one cared who he was. He was always the one to get hurt first. Or maybe, the only one who got hurt.

Here he was, sitting next to a garbage bin outside as the rain poured heavily. He could just die here. Right here, right now, right in this position. Then someone would find him, his parents would be sad for a little while, but then everyone will move on. As easy as that.

He was about to close his eyes when _he_ appeared in front of him. _Him_, the boy he was about to know, to bond with, the boy who will soon understand him.

"Sir, you shouldn't be out here alone in the rain!" Sebastian looked up to see a boy holding an umbrella who was obviously younger than him. Maybe a kid about 6 or 7. Yet, the most breathtaking he has ever seen. His skin was oh so pale and glowing, but in an angelic way. His lips stood out with their striking color, and his hair was probably styled by his mother. But what he found most mesmerizing was his eyes. It was blue, and it was as if it was going to turn green or greyish any second, as if that statement made sense.

"Didn't your mom tell you not to speak to strangers?" He replied. He was surprised how cold it sounded. Maybe he scared the little kid.

"Mommy didn't tell me not to do that. But as long as the stranger doesn't look creepy, I can talk to them..I guess." The boy muttered the last part. He found the boy so adorable he wished he can just kidnap him. If he was old enough. He was only 12 anyway.

"Then aren't you too young to be walking around in the rain without any guidance?" He was quite concerned about that.

The boy shook his head. "I am brave enough for that! I lied to my mom through my teacher's phone that I'm walking home with an adult from my school…But I did this many times and never got lost. But why are you here without an umbrella? Or at least anything to cover you from the rain?"

He didn't notice that the boy has been holding the umbrella over his head. "It's ok. I'm fine."

"Nuh-uh. I don't believe you. Maybe you can guide me home so my mom doesn't find out I have been lying? I got away with the other times by asking my neighbor to be the adult, but…I don't wanna disturb Mr. Richardson over and over…"

He thought for a moment. It was a hard decision, since this kid's mother might think he is some creep lying to her son, but a reason he should say yes is that he wanted to know about this boy. After a few seconds, he stood up and held the umbrella over both of them. "So what's your name?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. It's kind of weird why my mom and dad would call me a name that rhymes with my dad's name…What about you?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

* * *

**Please review and give feedback..:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I was bored so I wanted to write the 1****st**** chapter right away…Hope you like it and review ^^**

* * *

Chapter 1

It wasn't long until they spent time together regularly. They would play board games and watch movie until midnight, and Kurt's dad would rant about it. But at the end of the day it's just how the story goes and repeats.

That day when Sebastian 'guided' Kurt home, his mother Elizabeth made him hot cocoa right away. Sebastian has never felt so…accepted. He was glad Kurt approached him that rainy day.

Sebastian's parents didn't allow him to go, but he would always find a way to sneak out. He can't pass a day without seeing Kurt.

But then one day, Kurt's mother went.

She was driving to her office when some guy's car just barged the traffic to go in front of her, and it was happening so quickly they crashed.

Sebastian left Kurt alone for a few days, because that's what Kurt told him he wanted. Burt would always tell Kurt that it's how life goes, but the poor boy just wouldn't stop crying. It was very understandable. He's so young, he still has many experiences waiting for him.

Until Christmas came, Sebastian came over to Kurt's house. He still wouldn't smile, so he thought if he gave the sad boy something special, he would cheer up at least a bit. When Kurt still wouldn't talk to him, he went out to go to the mall. Just when he stepped on the mat in to put his shoes on, he stumbled against the shoe shelf. He reacted quickly, pushing against it to put it back straight when something shiny fell. Once again with his 'instincts', he grabbed it. And that was the moment he put his shoes back off, and went over to Kurt's room.

Kurt left the door slightly open, so Sebastian slipped inside. He wasn't sure how to call out to the boy, but ended up laying a finger on his shoulder. Kurt faced back slowly from his photo album, to see Sebastian holding a crystal-shaped container.

It was Elizabeth's perfume.

"Where did you find that?" Kurt asked softly.

"I was going to the mall to get you something, when this fell from the shelf." He handed the container to Kurt, and the boy grabbed gently. "I don't want you to be upset anymore Kurt. This is life. You want to go to New York and be a big, big star, don't you?" Kurt nodded. "Then smile. Put this in the past, because if you keep being sad, it won't bring you to your dreams."

Kurt stared at the container as tears fell down. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's small body and wiped his tears. He felt like…_an adult._ Which was a weird feeling. "Thank you Sebastian…I feel like I have been crying for nothing.." Kurt confessed through his tears.

"It was obvious for you to cry, Kurt. Now don't worry, because I'm sure all you have to do right now is to smile to make your mother happy." Sebastian said, hoping Kurt would smile.

And he did.

* * *

_4 years later…_

Sebastian was out in the backyard of the Hummels' house sitting on the grass. He wasn't really doing anything but admiring the sky, obviously avoiding the sun. Kurt was inside, watching TV. At least, that's what Sebastian thought.

Kurt was tip-toeing between the tall leaves, bending forward slightly so Sebastian doesn't notice his head which maybe isn't going to happen since he's facing the other way. Kurt stepped closer and closer. When he was right behind Sebastian, he yelled out gibberish, earning an "OH MY GOD!" from Sebastian.

Kurt chuckled, then giggled, then started laughing loudly. Sebastian looked a little furious for a second, but laughed alond. "Kurt…God, I didn't notice you at all! I didn't hear anything…Nothing!" He said between his laughs. "This might come in handy someday, my boy."

Kurt's face lightened up hopefully. "Really? When?"

"Ayy….Never mind, it won't come in handy." Kurt playfully slapped Sebastian's arm.

All these years he spent with Kurt, it was..indescribable. He was happy. Extremely happy, he might add.

Then a few days later, he almost wanted to avoid Kurt.

He discovered, and doesn't really care if that's the right term or not, he was gay. He came out to his parents, and happy was something way out of the way they reacted. They kicked him out, which is illegal, so Sebastian moved in with Kurt and his dad.

He switched from private school to being homeschooled. Burt wanted to pay for the fee, but Sebastian paid with the money he had from his family. Or at least, his ex-family.

This was the life he could live with happily.

* * *

_2 years later…_

Sebastian earned a scolarship offering a few months before he was going to "graduate". He never thought it was possible for a homeschooled kid to get a scolarship, but fuck it.

He gladly accepted the scolarship offering. But there was one problem. He would have to go to London for it. And he had to leave Kurt. The boy…he wanted.

Sebastian realized he felt this way last week. He didn't know wether But he had feelings or wether he lusted after Kurt. The young teenager was just so…Sebastian couldn't even describe it. So that night, he told Kurt about the scolarship. And Sebastian didn't think he would be so happy for him.

But as days passed, Sebastian started to be bitter.

When Kurt asked him if he wanted to watch a movie, Sebastian would coldly reply that he could watch himself. When Kurt asked if he was hungry, Sebastian would reply in a mean tone that he could take care of himself. When Kurt wanted to have a conversation about a random subject, Sebastian would snap at him, saying he has better things to do.

Kurt didn't know why Sebastian was acting this way. Did Sebastian hate him now? What did he do to make Sebastian change?

It didn't take long for coming out to be Kurt's turn. When Sebastian learned this, he became even more bitter.

Then, there was this night.

Sebastian was in Kurt's room studying, just because his room is in a 'packing' state. He was doing a difficult math equation that he found easy when Kurt stepped inside his own room and smiled at Sebastian. But he didn't return the smile.

Kurt sat on the bed taking out his notebook. A few minutes later, Kurt asked something Sebastian never wanted Kurt to ask.

"Do you like somebody, Seb?" It was an innocent question, but Sebastian had a huge problem with that. "Or maybe you already have a boyfriend? I can't wait to have a boyfriend.." Kurt sighed. Sebastian gritted his teeth, trying his best to hide his anger. "Then we would go on dates, watch movies...heh, then get married…"

That was when Sebastian had it.

He stood up from his chair and snapped at Kurt "Then what?! Would he fuck you and you would beg for much more?! Then all your innocence would be swept away by him?!" He didn't really care about what he said next. It was as if all the fire in his body was let out. Thank God Burt was out. But Kurt might tell.

After all that yelling, Kurt just sat there, frightened. It took a few seconds for Sebastian to get his breathing normal, when Kurt asked, "I don't know why you're acting like this, Sebastian. Ever since you got that scolarship, you've been mean to me. Why?" Kurt asked as his eyes were pooling with tears.

Sebastian couldn't hold it any longer. He leaned forward and smashed his lips against Kurt, not being gentle one bit. He didn't care that this kiss was too mature for Kurt. He shoved his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, strangely turned on by the scared whimpers from Kurt.

It seemed like forever to Kurt, and a second to Sebastian when he pulled away. Kurt was looking at him, breathing heavily and looking like he has been stabbed. "Sebastian..Why did you-"

"I like you, Kurt. I wanted to tell you all this time. Just think about it. I could help you with your dreams, guide you and take care of you all your life…" Kurt looked down, as if he was confused of what to say. It was because he IS confused of what to say. "If you don't want it, slap me. But if you do…kiss me."

Kurt looked up back at Sebastian. About 20 seconds later, Kurt made his decision.

He crawled closer to Sebastian, and leaned forward to gently press his lips against Sebastian's. Just when he was about to…

"Kurt, can you help me put out all these stuff I bought from the corner store?" Burt yelled.

Kurt sighed as he stepped out of the bed. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. But I'm still keeping this decision." He walked away, going downstairs, leaving Sebastian in the room.

_He wants me to love him._

* * *

Sebastian was walking around the streets in the morning to wake up a bit more, when he saw someone he never wanted to see again.

His father.

He couldn't believe it. His father was talking to a woman Sebastian has never seen before. He was going to run away, but it was too late.

"Sebastian!"

He stoped his steps and faced back. "Father…who's this?"

"Where are your manners, boy? She is a lovely lady I met yesterday in a party you were supposed to attend. Well, you missed a lot of parties after you moved out." Sebastian would've punched him, but he was in front of a lady. He couldn't do that. "Anyway, I want you to meet this beautiful lady's daughter. What was her name again?"

"Audrey. Lovely little girl, she would be perfect for a strikingly handsome gentleman like you." The lady answered.

"Mom! Come on! I'm gonna be late for school!" A girl in a car called out.

"There she is! Why don't you go say hi?" The lady sweetly asked.

Sebastian observed the girl. She had brown hair, tan skin, and he could tell she was skinny. Many people would say this girl is pretty, but Sebastian found her monstrous. He could tell she was bossy, selfish, and an attention-whore. He usually isn't quick to judge, but he could bet you it's true. But what Sebastian hated most about the looks of this girl was her eyes. They were so…_**dull**_. There was nothing special about them. It was blue, but that's it. It was nothing compared to Kurt's.

"I'm not interested in girls." Sebastian simply replied. His dad chuckled nervously.

"Sebastian, I told you to avoid the alcohol! He's kidding, obviously. Now, Sebastian, say hello to the beautiful girl."

Beautiful? No, she was nothing compared to….the boy who was twelve that he wanted. But Sebastian guessed that if he doesn't say hello he wouldn't escape. He walked over the girl in the car. "Hey."

The girl's (boring and ugly) eyes lit up when she saw Sebastian. "Hey, handsome." This bitch (it really fits what to call Audrey) said seductively as she squeezed her elbows against her breasts, making them stand out, adding a crossing of legs to show a hint of her ass. "I'm Audrey."

"Sebastian." He didn't want this to take too long. He wanted this to end quickly. The girl offered her hand, and Sebastian shook it. "Anyway, I have to go back home to prepared for school, so I'll see you some other time."

His father didn't approve of this. "Sebastian, talk to Audrey some more."

"I can't. If I'm late, my teacher would kill me and take my scolarship away."

"Scolarship? Oh, I guess your looks aren't the only thing that get my attention." Audrey said _trying _to sound sexy. But Sebastian wanted to try something.

"Yeah, I want to major in math and calculus." Sebastian started talking about some questions that he answered in middle school, and even that seemed to confuse Audrey. "You understand all that, do you?"

"Yeah! Definitely.." Sebastian wanted to laugh hysterically for his success of proving this girl was as dumb as fuck. "Anyway, I am kinda late for school now so…here's my number…" She handed Sebastian a pink card.

Audrey and her mother left off and Sebastian's father stepped closer to him. "Listen, boy. I want you to charm that lovely girl. She's really smart."

"Bullshit. She's as dumb as a retarded baby stuck in its mother's pussy." His 'dad' gave him a glare.

"Watch your mouth. I want to go back home and prepare for that scolarship you were talking about, away from that dumbass you've been spending time with."

Sebastian was about to punch him when he heard a honk.

"Time for work. Make sure I see you back home later." He walked into the car and took off.

Sebastian just stood there and tore the card into tiny pieces. Then ran home to Kurt as quickly as possible.

* * *

Sebastian and Kurt didn't make contact the whole day. Or maybe, almost the whole day. That night when Kurt was sleeping, Sebastian snuck into his room and whispered in his ear telling him to wake up.

Kurt faced back, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. Kurt was so adorable Sebastian wished he could keep Kurt with him in a tiny room and lock him up forever. "Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

"Kurt, come out with me. I want to take you somewhere. Change and meet me out the door."

"Sebastian, where are we going?"

"You'll see. Now hurry up." Sebastian left the room to tip-toe downstairs. Kurt was skeptical about this, but stood up and wore a simple grey shirt and skinny jeans. He didn't really mind what he wore right now since there might not be a lot of people out. Besides, it's 11.27.

* * *

In the car, no one said a word. Kurt was afraid what Sebastian brought in the bag. Maybe he brought a weapon to kill him and push him down a cliff? Were there even cliffs in Lima?

"Sebastian, please tell me where we're going. I'm a little…scared." Sebastian shook his head.

"It's a surprise, Kurt. Maybe not that much of a surprise, but you'll see." A few minutes later, they reached their destination.

It was a house that seemed abandoned. Though it really wasn't. Sebastian stepped out and opened the door for Kurt. He stepped out as well. "Sebastian…whose house is this?"

"It's my family's. They left this house when I was 4. But I slightly remember the things I did here. Come on." Sebastian held Kurt's wrist and brought him in.

It was dark. Dark, because the lights weren't on. But the moment Sebastian switched it on, Kurt saw a mesmerizing site.

The chandelier was **huge**. But Sebastian kept on guiding Kurt forward, until they reached the equally huge backyard.

Sebastian laid the blanket he brought on the grass. He wanted this to happen. He wanted this to be one of the best moments for Kurt.

_He wanted to make Kurt his. _

**Is this too long? Please review! Sorry I keep asking for it :( **


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm strangely happy with only two reviews….Please read and review! And not forcing you….:(**

* * *

"Sebastian, why did you bring me here?" Kurt asked as Sebastian lit up the lantern that was hanging on the nearest tree.

Sebastian stood there for a second. Should he tell Kurt what he wanted to do to him right away? Maybe it's not right to say he was going to do it 'to' Kurt. Maybe 'with'. Sebastian sat down on the blanket and patted the area beside him, gesturing Kurt to sit down. And Kurt did.

"Kurt… you're still keeping what you said about being with me, right?"

Kurt bowed his head down. He didn't look too sure. "It's just…am I not too young for you?" The boy asked nervously.

Sebastian chuckled. "Are you saying I'm too old?" Kurt shook his head.

"It's just…our age gap is so big. Is it ok?" Sebastian nodded. "Another reason I'm nervous is that…aren't there better guys for you?"

Sebastian froze. Did Kurt think he wasn't good enough. Kurt was all he could ever ask for. Kurt was special to him. Kurt was…who he wanted so bad. "Kurt, I wouldn't want anyone but you. You're the only guy that I need. Ever."

_Silence._

"Isn't this going on too fast? Shouldn't we…talk or spend time together some more before we be with each other?"

"We've known each other for 6 years, Kurt. There's nothing to worry about." Sebastian gave a soft smile. "And before I go…are you brave enough to do something with me?"

"Depends of how big of a deal it will make. So, what is it?"

_Silence._

"I want you to be mine."

"Sebastian…I thought when we're together we already belong to each other?" Kurt replied in an unsure tone.

"Not in that way. I want to make love to you."

_Silence. _

"Sebastian, I'm too young for that!" Kurt pointed out. It was true. Kurt was underage but Sebastian didn't want to wait any longer. He might not be able to see Kurt again after he leaves.

"You could just say that you don't want to do it. I'll wait. But hopefully…you're ready before I leave." He stood up and was about to pick up his bag, but was stopped by Kurt's hand holding his wrist.

"Wait! I'm ready! I want to make you happy…" But Sebastian didn't want Kurt to make him happy. He wants them to make each other happy. He knelt down to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"I can wait, Kurt. You don't have to do this to make me happy. You're right. You're too young for this." Somehow the words came out harsh. He could see the guilt in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt stood up and helped Sebastian fold the blanket, still looking guilty. Sebastian didn't want to make Kurt feel pressured. He wanted to make Kurt want this instead of forcing him into him. "I'm really sorry, Sebastian. I wish I was old enough for this…"

"You can't blame yourself for being too young, Kurt. I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry for thinking about this." Kurt shook his head like he did before.

"It's not wrong! At least I think it isn't…" Sebastian simply loves how adorable Kurt is. If only Kurt was just 3 years older…No, he can't wish for that. He loves Kurt no matter how old he is.

But does he really love Kurt?

* * *

Sebastian was walking home from the corner store when he saw the bitch again. Audrey. He tried to run away from her sight, but as expected the effort failed.

"Sebastian! I have been waiting for your call for centuries!" _Bitch_. "I was going to call you by asking your father what your number was, but he said he doesn't know because you don't live together anymore." _Bitch_. "Who do you live with anyway?"

_A boy I love so much but unfortunately he's 12 so I can't have him and make him mine. And his dad. _"A boy and his father. Sadly the poor boy's mother passed away when he was 6 but he moved on. Obviously."

"How sad." _As if you care about something else besides my money and dick_. "You know, I'm free after this. Would you like to have coffee and chat some more?"

Sebastian didn't know why, but he said yes.

* * *

"You know, I'm really looking for love. Guys have always tricked me that they wanted me but they only wanted my body. Which is pretty understandable, right?"

_No_. "It's disappointing how people are like that these days." Audrey nodded and rested her palm on Sebastian's hand.

"Sebastian…you're not like that, are you?"

"Of course not."

"I know that. I know you can make me happy and buy me stuff. Hehe." _I knew she was a money whore_.

* * *

After coffee they went to a nightclub. Sebastian wanted to get drunk, because he had something in mind. "Oh, Sebastian. I feel amazing!" _That's what a majority of drunk diva-girls would say. _"Would you like to dance?"

Without a word, Sebastian grabbed her hand and guided her to the dancefloor. After a few sensual moves, ending with Sebastian grinding against her back, she turned her head to kiss him.

The kiss started out as a peck, then a heated kiss, then a heated tongue kiss. Yes, everything was going as Sebastian planned.

* * *

That same night they went to a hotel, and fucked.

Sebastian kissed her neck roughly as he fucked into her ass. He never thought a girl would be willing to take it in the ass the first time with a different guy, but that's what he thinks.

"Oh, Sebastian…deeper! Oh-" Audrey yelled. But her voice was nothing compared to _the thought _Sebastian had in his mind. In reality he was fucking a selfish money-whore who sounded like a badly autotuned song written by an anteater, while in his mind he was imagining that the voice was the sweetest, most angelic and melodic voice he has ever heard.

Kurt's.

He imagined he was fucking Kurt hard, in his tight, _tight _hole. Which he was sure about because Audrey wasn't really tight. He imagined kissing Kurt, who was extremely aroused by the feeling. But the reason he's imagining this all is because…Kurt didn't really want him. Kurt needed someone better. Sebastian really wanted to be with Kurt, but they just can't.

"Oh…! I'm almost there, Seb!" _So cliché_. "Seb…uh.."

Seb.

Only Kurt called him Seb. The nickname that Sebastian loved to hear from the boy he wanted. That was when the feeling of pushing Audrey and leaving her came to him. He wasn't supposed to do that in the middle of this, but he really, _really _ wanted to leave her, just because she called him something only Kurt called him.

* * *

"Thank you, Sebastian. I'm so glad we did that! Make sure this isn't a one night stand…" Audrey winked as she left with a cab.

Sebastian was no longer drunk, but he regretted doing that. Audrey probably considered him as her boyfriend now. But of course, he was drunk. But he thought being drunk isn't a good enough excuse to fuck a girl and pretend it was Kurt.

But strangely, he's impressed by his own actions.

He managed to think about the boy he loved while fucking a girl he hated. He _**really **_wanted Kurt. Not that he just knew that. Not even 10 seconds of his thoughts, water started to fall from the sky. He ran home as if he was running a marathon, to see Kurt on the balcony looking out.

Sebastian wished he had his camera, or at least phone with him. Kurt's face was…breathtaking. Yes, he was breathtaking all the time, but his expression had so much feeling in it. It made Sebastian wonder what he was thinking about.

Forgetting he was standing under the rain, he went inside immediately. He took his shoes off, put his jacket in the laundry, and went upstairs.

When Kurt noticed him from the balcony, he stepped back inside and walked over to Sebastian.

And the bitter part of him dominated again.

"Sebastian! Why were you late? Did you have to do something important?" Kurt laid his hand on Sebastian's elbow, but Sebastian swatted the hand away, an action that made Kurt worry. "Seb, what's wrong? Did something bad happen?"

Kurt stepped closer to Sebastian, but once again avoiding Kurt's touch, he moved away. "Just leave me alone, Kurt. I don't need you to be with me right now." Once that was said, he walked away, leaving Kurt confused and upset.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt was afraid of talking to Sebastian. Although he agreed to bring Kurt to school (which Kurt complained about) Sebastian wouldn't say a word as well.

"Dad, I can walk to school myself! I'm old enough!"

"Son, there are lots of kidnapping these days. You don't want someone to just grab you and use you, or worse kill you!"

Sebastian heard the conversation as he put his shoes on. He really didn't know what got to him last night. Was the drunkness back? It can't be.

Soon, the talking stopped, and Kurt walked out and it was his turn to put on his shoes. Sebastian waited, and opened to door to walk out with Kurt to school.

On the way, Sebastian saw the bitch. **Again**.

"Sebastian! Hey!" Audrey ran closer to Sebastian. Why does this have to happen in front of Kurt? The boy was behind them, still walking and observing the two. "Is this the boy you're living with?" Sebastian simply nodded. Audrey walked next to him and just talked some random shit. "He is adorable! Anyway, Sebastian, I found this café near my house and I'm sure you would love it-" She continued to talk about some crap Sebastian really didn't want to hear, then she wrapped her hand on Sebastian's elbow.

Kurt noticed that action. He noticed the woman's hand. He noticed Sebastian's calm reaction.

"_Why does he let her touch him? While I can't?" _Kurt thought. He didn't know what the painful feeling inside his chest was, but he had a big thought it was sadness. He couldn't stand this. He couldn't stand the pain that was even more painful than being shoved, so he ran forward himself, leaving Sebastian and Audrey standing there.

* * *

That night, Kurt was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. When he was done, Sebastian appeared on the mirror.

"Kurt, why did you run away this morning?" Sebastian asked with no certain expression. Kurt faced him in disbelief.

"Can't you tell?! Why didn't you tell me you were dating a girl? Why did you say you didn't need anyone else besides me?! Why did you…lie to me?"

Both boys froze. "Kurt, I was going to tell you, but—"

_The bell rang._

Sebastian ran downstairs to get it, and there standing was, _le bitch_. Who looked really furious.

"Sebastian, why didn't you tell me you were staying in London?!"

Kurt was eavesdropping. He didn't understand why she didn't know. Besides, she was Sebastian's girlfriend and she needed to support Sebastian.

"I was going to tell you. But come on, you can visit me."

Kurt knew that he can't visit Sebastian because he's saving his money for New York. Sebastian could visit him though.

"But you're not going to visit _me_! You're just staying there forever unless you go on a vacation but never in Ohio!"

Kurt froze. Wait, _never_?

"It's true. I talked to my father over the phone one time but…can we talk outside instead? Like out on the streets?"

Kurt couldn't believe it. Sebastian knew Kurt was saving his money. Kurt shouldn't ask for anyone's money. He needed to save his own. But, Sebastian could visit him! He didn't want to wait for years until his career takes off to have enough money just to visit Sebastian…

He didn't care he was wearing an oversized shirt and home shorts. He ran out barefoot out to the streets, finding Sebastian. His speed caused the tears he let out to fly out. He was just so upset and heartbroken that he couldn't stop and wouldn't until he found Sebastian/

When he did, he yelled out to Sebastian.

When the 'couple' faced back, Kurt let all the pain in his heart out. "Sebastian, I thought you were going to come back to visit me! You know I don't have money to visit you, and now you're saying you're never coming here to visit me!" Kurt kept on yelling in a cracked voice as much more tears were rolling down his cheeks.

No matter how cracked his voice was, and no matter how much he was crying, Sebastian still found him the most precious thing in the whole universe.

"Audrey. Just go home. We'll talk about this another time." Audrey looked skeptical for a moment, but rushed out in a diva-ish way.

Sebastian walked over to Kurt, then carried his small body bridal style. Kurt was shocked at this action, but soon snuggled onto Sebastian's muscular chest.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you, Kurt. It's just that…these past days I have been talking to my father without you or Audrey knowing...it sounds weird, I know, but he said he's staying with me for college. And he doesn't want me to go back to Ohio." Sebastian explained as he walked.

"I don't really understand. But it's better if you don't go if that means you're not seeing me anymore!" Kurt said in a whining voice.

Sebastian laughed. "You're irresistable, Kurt. I'm sorry. But remember that I will never forget you and than I'm sure that you're going to be a broadway star. Like you've always dreamed of."

"But I don't understand why your father doesn't want you to go back to Ohio."

"He dreads this country. So he doesn't want anyone from my family to go back here. I know, he's so confusing. But maybe I'll found out why soon."

A few seconds of silence, Kurt spoke out.

"Do you love Audrey, Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked at Kurt. His expression was so heartbreaking, but yet as beautiful as always. "No. I love you."

Now Kurt looked at Sebastian with his shocked expression.

Another few seconds of silence, Kurt was again the one to break it.

"Sebastian, take me to your room."

"What?" Was Kurt ready? Was he sure for this?

"Dad's not home. Please, Sebastian. I'm ready."

* * *

So there they were. In Sebastian's bedroom. Sebastian sitting normally, while Kurt kneeling. Kurt was the one with his shirt still on, and when Sebastian took it off, he simply stared at his abdomen.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful, Kurt. Or maybe beautifully breathtaking." Sebastian has always wanted to say that. He wanted Kurt to know he was beautiful. Much more beautiful than anyone Sebastian has ever met. "I have always loved the little things about you. Your lovely pink lips." Sebastian kissed them. "Your cute nose." _Kiss_. "Your smooth brown hair." _Kiss_. He didn't notice Kurt was starting to cry. "And the what I'm most amazed about you is your eyes." He wiped the tears away, and kissed the aread around Kurt's eyes. "I simply love everything about you."

Sebastian started kissing his neck, receiving soft moans from Kurt. Soon he went much lower, then started licking and sucking on Kurt's nipple, causing Kurt to moan much louder. "Sebastian, it feels funny!"

"How does it feel?"

"It's a bit ticklish…but…I like it…"

Sebastian started licking the other nippled, as his hand went down to start rubbing Kurt's crotch. Kurt cried out and grabbed Sebastian's wrist.

"Seb, wait! I…It just feels…"

Kurt looked confused on what to say. Sebastian sighed. He stood up and put his shirt back on. "It's okay, Kurt. I can wait. It's very understandable you're refusing this."

"I'm not! It's just…I'm scared…"

"I'll wait until you're ready. I can wait as long as you want." He kissed Kurt's cheek before leaving the room.

Kurt felt bad for being scared.

* * *

The next day, Kurt was cleaning the floor when he heard Sebastian talking with his 'girlfriend' in his room.

"I'm sorry. I love someone else."

"Sebastian, you jerk! Who is it?! Is it a girl I know?!"

"Audrey, stop! It's just that you're a mistake. I'm sorry."

Sebastian left his door slightly open, so Kurt peeked to see their actions.

"I knew you were just going to fuck me and leave me!"

And that was when Kurt dropped his broom and ran downstairs, not really sure where to go. But he got into Sebastian's sight.

"Audrey, just fucking leave! I never wanted you!" Sebastian wanted to make sure she left. And as expected, she did, again in her diva way.

Sebastian ran downstairs once Audrey left the door and tried to find Kurt. Kurt can't have gone out. They didn't have a back door, and this house is not that big so he could find him easily.

Once Sebastian saw Kurt, he ran over to him and held him, which caused Kurt to cry even more and push Sebastian away from him roughly. "You're dirty, Sebastian! I hate you!" Sebastian stood up and pinned Kurt down the desk and kissed him roughly. Once again, Kurt pushed him, a little less harder, and wiped his lips. "You kissed her like that too, did you?! You're horrible! I hate you!" Kurt kept on yelling, and it made Sebastian's heart break into tiny pieces of atom.

He held Kurt tightly, not letting him push him off, and cried along. "I know, Kurt! I know I'm horrible!" When Kurt struggled against him, he squeezed a bit harder causing Kurt to whimper. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know it was one of the worst things to do to someone as special as you."

"No, Sebastian! Everything you said was a lie! I stupid lie! I hate you! You're lying that I'm special, that I'm actually beautiful, and especially lying about how you love me!"

"I meant it, Kurt! Every single one of them! You are special, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on, and I love you! I love you so much, it hurts…"

Kurt stopped struggling. He was still sobbing uncontrollably, but he wasn't fighting it anymore. "I hate you, Sebastian."

"I love you."

* * *

**Thank you, small amount of reviewers! :) Anyway, this story started around this point of their lives cuz the main point is once Sebastian leaves. I hope there are readers although not much reviewers! Sorry for those who think Kurt is too young for this, but life is full of shit, guys. :p**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Still not even 10, but I'm extremely happy :) Keep them coming!**

* * *

Sebastian didn't know how it happened, but he and Kurt were on his bed cuddling. Kurt was resting his upper body on his, while Sebastian had his left hand surrounding Kurt's waist and the other on his hair.

Sebastian turned his head to see the time. 08.27 PM. They've been like this since 3 this afternoon. He stood up and laid the covers on Kurt. Trying not to make any noise, he went downstairs and started making dinner. It might be a little too late, but they have to eat something. Burt was still in the tire shop. Sebastian was starting to get concerned. Burt has never stayed at work so late. He would come back around 5.30 or 6.

Once Sebastian finished making dinner, he placed it on a tray and brought it upstairs. Widening the open door, he walked closer to Kurt and laid the tray on the floor meanwhile. He was going to drag his hand to shake Kurt's shoulder, but he stopped and used this chance to admire Kurt.

_Holy shit._

It was obvious Kurt was beautiful to Sebastian, but there was something else that got his attention, that was already fully on Kurt. And that was the noise Kurt was making.

He wasn't snoring. It wasn't a light snuzzle. No, he's _purring_. Like, really purring. Really similar to a kitten. Not a cat, a kitten.

Gently, he took his phone and muted it so Kurt doesn't hear the click of the camera. Happy with the result, he finally stopped the admiring session and shook Kurt's shoulder lightly. "Kurt? Come on, wake up. You have to eat dinner."

Kurt squeezed his lids and yawned, which made Sebastian want to act like an annoying little girl saying "AWWW!" when they see something adorable. When Kurt opened his eyes, he asked, "What time is it?"

"09.16 PM."

"What? Really? Where's dad? He usually doesn't come home this late…" Sebastian didn't want Kurt to worry. He was about to say something when Kurt asked again, "What's that good smell?"

"Dinner. I know it's late, but you gotta eat." Kurt shook his head.

"I thought you said it's not good to eat late at night."

"You can eat late if you haven't eaten. Now come on. Sit up and eat." Sebastian picked the tray up and landed it on Kurt's lap. He took his plate and walked over to the desk to eat there, when Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Can you eat here with me? I wanna chat but…I don't wanna talk to loud. And if you're closer I don't have to." Sebastian smiled.

"Of course I'll eat here."

A few seconds later while they're munching, Kurt asked, "So are you still with Audrey?" Sebastian looked at Kurt from his meal.

"No. I never wanted to be with her. I was only using her. And that bitch has been flaunting her fucking ass on my face the only to stop is to 'date' her." Kurt flinched at the three bad words Sebastian mentioned.

"You mentioned swear words." Sebastian chuckled. He forgot that he was talking to a 12 year old. But he needed to speak his mind.

"I don't know why you're saying that when you're going to use those words someday, anyway." Kurt grinned and went back to eating. Until he had another question.

"So you still don't know why your dad is forcing you to not go back to Ohio?"

"We haven't talked for a long time. I told you maybe he dreads this place. But that's kind of dumb, I can sneak out anytime." Sebastian answered calmly, as if he doesn't care about his father. Because he really doesn't.

"I'm sorry your parents kicked you out that day, Seb. It's really sad not to be with your mom and dad and have them love you for the way you are." Sebastian froze.

"I don't need them. At least I have you, I'm ok with whatever happens to me." Kurt didn't respond and went right back again to eating.

"You never told me why you were out in the rain that day we met."

Did Sebastian have to answer Kurt? He doesn't want to make Kurt worried about something that was in the past. And he was confused why he answered. "My schoolmates would never leave me alone. So I wanted to just sit there in the rain and die, until you stopped in front of me." Kurt faced Sebastian, and seemed as if he was about to say something, but shut his mouth quickly. "If it weren't for you I'd be dead."

"You can't be too sure. Maybe someone could've been able to find you if I passed by." A few minutes of silence later, Kurt continued, "I'm sorry you went through that, Seb. Were you bullied because you were…different?"

"Different people are always bullied, Kurt. The way I was different was the way I was with girls and guys. I'd always stay closer to guys, and flinch when a girl touched me. I was sure it wasn't that I had a crush on all of them, it was the feeling as if I was uninterested." Kurt nodded.

"I understand. But I like hanging out with the girls. Instead of most of the guys that keep on shoving me and calling me—" Kurt quickly shut his mouth when Sebastian looked at him, looking a bit mad.

"Who does that, Kurt?" No answer. "Kurt, you have to tell me! You should've told me a long time ago!"

"I didn't want to make you worried, so I hid it from you…It's just that you worked really hard on getting the scolarship, that you didn't really plan of…" Kurt mutter the last part, "And you need to keep this up until it's time for you to go. I don't want to interfere with your dreams with what I'm having now, Seb."

"We have to tell you father." Kurt shook his head, but Sebastian continued, "Who have you told this to, Kurt?"

Kurt stayed silent for a few seconds, before answering, "I've only told you. I think that if I bring other people to my own problems…it's just wrong! I couldn't tell everybody about this…"

"Well have you came out to your school yet?"

"Not yet…I'm afraid they'd think I was too young for being sure I was different and…I keep on blaming everything on being too young. This is stupid!"

The awkward silence came back. Once they finished their dinner, Sebastian picked up the tray and went downstairs. Burt was really coming home late.

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian went downstairs to find Burt taking off. "Hey, Burt, why are you going this early?" Burt stopped his walking and turned back to face Sebastian.

"Please don't tell Kurt about this. I'm planning on telling this myself." Sebastian nodded. "I've been seeing this lovely woman for a few days now, and I don't want Kurt to know about this. So please, keep this secret?" Sebastian nodded and opened the door for Burt. Once Burt left, Sebastian sighed. Why did he have to hide it from his own son?

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

It was just a day before Sebastian had to leave, and Kurt started to get both angry and sad about it again. Sebastian wasn't going to say he's impatient, but he doesn't want Kurt to think he's going to forget him.

"Kurt, why are you acting like this?! Can't you be happy for Sebastian?" Burt yelled through the locked door Kurt was behind.

"I'm not going out until Sebastian says he's not gonna leave!" Kurt knows he's being stubborn. But he never thought when this moment came he's going to feel this way.

Before Burt was about to yell about something else, Sebastian walked over. "Don't worry. I'll handle this." Burt sighed and left. "Kurt, can you open the door, please?"

"NO! I'm not opening the door until you say you're staying with us!" Sebastian wasn't going to lose his patience. Definitely not to Kurt.

"Please, Kurt! Let me in and let me talk to you face to face."

"No, just say you won't leave! If you don't, I'm staying in this room forever! I hate you, Seb! I hate you!."

_Silence._

"I see. I guess you mean that." Kurt heard Sebastian say. Kurt just sat there, afraid. Is Sebastian really gonna leave like that? Kurt didn't mean it, of course not!

He faced the door, still kneeling, and opened it slowly.

_Arf!_

Right in front of his face was a puppy. And adorable puppy. Sebastian was holding it, smiling at Kurt. "Seb, how di—"

"I bought him this afternoon. I know you've always wanted a pet so I'm giving this little guy to you." Kurt carried the puppy's tiny body and turned the lights of his room on.

"So what are you going to name him?" Sebastian asked Kurt, who was petting the puppy's head. Kurt looked as though he was thinking, then his face lit up.

"Sebastian! I'm going to name him Sebastian!" Kurt cheered childishly. Sebastian laughed at that and ran a hand on Kurt's back. Kurt cuddled with DogSebastian, being attacked with licks.

"I'm really going to miss you, Kurt." Sebastian admitted. As if Kurt didn't know that.

"I'm going to miss you, too. Really. At least I have Sebby here to guide me while you're gone." Sebby? HumanSebastian really wanted Kurt to call _him_ Sebby. "I'm sorry for acting that way a while ago, Seb. Human Seb." Sebastian chuckled. "It's just, I was so happy when you announced this but I never thought it would hurt this much when the time for you to leave was so close."

Sebastian didn't notice he was tearing up. He leaned a bit and kissed Kurt softly, happy that he locked the door. He wasn't going to go all the way with, Kurt. But he really would if Kurt was ready.

Kurt was kissing him back, and laying his hands on Sebastian's chest. "I love you, Seb. I really do." Sebastian finally let the tears fall.

"I love you so much, Kurt. I've always wanted you to say that." Sebastian really has wanted Kurt to say that.

"Sebastian, if you want to, we can do it…" Kurt whispered nervously.

"I want it, but I want you to want it as just as much as I do. If we don't see each other again," Kurt starting to sob. "I want you to just take a look at Sebastian the dog and let him remind you of me. I want you to love another person when I leave, Kurt."

Kurt's face immediately switched into an indescribable expression. "No! I'm never going to love someone else! I love you, Seb…There's just no way I am going to love someone else the way I love you…" Kurt said between his sobs.

"Please, Kurt. That will make me happy. Happy that you're happy. But remember that I still love you, Kurt. Please never forget me."

"I'll try."

* * *

The next day, Sebastian was about to leave when he isn't able to find his shoes. "Um, where are the shoes I saved yesterday?"

Burt sighed like he did yesterday. "Kurt! Where are Sebastian's shoes?!" Kurt slowly walked downstairs on laid them in front of Sebastian.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave…" Sebastian chuckled while Burt squeezed the bridge of his nose.

The walked outside and when Burt was preparing the car, Kurt wrapped his hands around Sebastian's arm, and Sebastian removed his arm from his grip. "Don't touch me, Kurt. Your dad with think it's weird." Sebastian didn't want to make Kurt upset, but he did. Kurt straightened his arms and walked inside the car.

* * *

In the car, they sat far from each other. Sebastian's second luggage was put on the front seat, so he was with Kurt in the back.

Kurt looked at Sebastian, but he didn't look back. Kurt frowned and faced the window.

Once they got into the station, the train was ready. Kurt and Burt stood behing Sebastian who started carrying his bags (they seem unnecessary, but he was living in another place anyway).

"Have a safe trip, Sebastian. And have a great life." Burt said. "Kurt, say something to Sebastian, he might not come back." Kurt didn't. He faced the other way with glassy eyes. It pained Sebastian to see Kurt like that, but he can't kiss Kurt in front of his father.

Just when Sebastian was about to face the train, the bitch returned. "Sebastian!" Audrey yelled. "You're going so early! Please don't leave!"

"Sebastian, I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Burt said as he smiled.

Audrey started to hug Sebastian and cry against him. That was when the most painful feeling returned to Kurt.

_"Why does Sebastian let someone he doesn't love touch him? And he doesn't let ME touch him? Why is he so cruel to me? Why does he touch everyone but me?" _Kurt asked nobody in his mind. Sebastian wasn't paying attention to the bitch. He looked at Kurt with painful eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend. She thinks she is." Sebastian explained. Audrey looked at him in disbelief. "Audrey, please leave. I need to spend this time with my…family." Sebastian walked over to Burt and hugged him. "Thank you so much for letting me stay over at your house. You've been a good second father to me."

"Of course, boy. You deserved that." Sebastian released him. When Kurt was sure Sebastian wasn't going to hug him, Sebastian walked over and squeezed his small body.

"And you, Kurt. Don't forget about how long you've been striving for your dreams. Keep on pursuing them." Making sure no one hears, Sebastian whispers as softly as he can to Kurt's ear. "And remember I love you more than anything." Kurt cried at that and squeezed Sebastian

After that, he left.

* * *

Kurt was lying on Sebastian's bed once he reached home. With DogSebastian walking around, Kurt was inhaling the covers. "It smells like Seb…" DogSebastian scratched the wood of the bed and whined. Kurt carried him and put him on to sit with him. "I miss Seb, Sebby. I really do." Kurt began to drop a gallon of tears.

DogSebastian started to pass Kurt, and bit the pillow. Kurt turned back and thought the puppy was telling him something. Which was ridicoulous to Kurt but he looked under the pillow anyway.

And that was when Kurt lost it.

Under the pillow was a note with a writing, "I love you. Please don't cry about me. –Seb". But of course, he didn't listen. He cried anyway.

* * *

"He's probably crying right now. I guess I wrote that for nothing." Sebastian whispered to himself, covering his eyes with one hand as a tear fell. He needs Kurt to start a new life. A new life with another person. A new life with a new mood. A new life…

Without Sebastian.

**Keep in mind, this is not the end! I hope there are readers…or I'm saying this for no reason ^0^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry I'm one of the one…giving a not-really review :) Anyway, thanks for the favs, follows, and readers~ Btw, I changed a lot of the plot. Not really plot of my own, but the Glee plot. Kurt hasn't met Blaine, and he goes to New York right away with Rachel. Sorry about that! Another btw is that DogSebastian is a golden retriever. And Sebastian ended college after 5 years.**

* * *

_6 years later…_

Sebastian didn't know how the fuck this happened, but here he was.

24, with a bitch wife, and a baby on the way. Ever since he moved to London, his father has been a pain in the _dick_. He has been telling Sebastian to see other girls, but he ended up forcing him to marry Audrey. The bitchiest bitch Sebastian has ever met. And the worst part is that Audrey was the mother to his child.

He knows he's supposed to move on, but he just couldn't scrap this thought. This one feeling. This one boy.

Kurt.

He missed Kurt so fucking badly. He missed all the big and little things about him. Like the way he gets pissed when just one strand of hair falls on his face. And the way he purrs when he sleeps. The point is, he just misses **_everything _**about the boy.

That makes him wonder how Kurt is doing without him. Was he doing ok? Was he having a wonderful life without Sebastian? He really wanted to text or call him, or send him an email or whatever. It's just that he wanted at least _something _to communicate with him. But when he wanted to send him something through phone, Kurt wouldn't answer. Maybe he changed his number. When he wanted to email him, he wouldn't reply. Probably changed his email. He just needed something. Anything to hear his voice. Or better, to see him.

He dreaded his life right now. He wished he never left Ohio. Why was he so stupid? And why won't his father tell him the real reason he's not allowed to go back to that country? There are so many things that he wanted and needed. Maybe Kurt's happy. He needed to know. He promised to be happy if Kurt's happy.

But why does the thought of Kurt happy without him make him want to scream?

* * *

Kurt jumped and landed on the bed with a grin. A HUGE grin. He finally graduated. And he is still upset he didn't get into NYADA, but at least he can go to New York and live with Rachel and do other stuff. It's not like his life has to end up in that academy.

He held DogSebastian close to him. Damn, he grew a lot. Comparing to the time HumanSeb gave him—

_Sebastian._

He misses Sebastian. So much. But Sebastian told him to move on so…he needs to do that. He needs to love someone else. But he couldn't scrape the thought off of his brain. And he can't cut away the feeling off his heart. He wanted Sebastian to be with him.

But the past is the past.

Kurt had his father. And friends that accept and support him. Although there were people who disturbed him, they didn't really bother him. Because the worst experience he had was when Sebastian left. No experience is going to beat that.

He wondered if Sebastian was happy without him. Did Sebastian forget him? Did he find a person to love and spend time with? He still had Sebastian number and email, but he didn't want Sebastian to think it took him this long to do that.

The reason he didn't contact Seb the past years was that he was afraid. Probably the feeling of Sebastian not wanting to talk to him will hurt more than none of them speaking at all. He changed his phone and email, so Sebastian won't reach him. He needed to forget about this. But he can't forget Sebastian.

He felt like the dumbest person ever for doing this, but he can't make a decision. So he landed on the gutter.

Kurt let out a loud sigh. He stood up and finished up his packing. He's going tomorrow; he can't be in a hurry the next morning.

* * *

"Sebastian!" Audrey yelled from the kitchen. Sebastian felt as though the bitch was his pregnant mom, but the reality is actually scarier than his thought. He ran downstairs and sighed.

"What is it, Audrey?"

"Your dad called. He wants you to come over to his house." Sebastian sighed again.

"Why does he want me to come over? Did he tell you?" He really didn't want to see that man. He gets it, he's not allowed to go to Ohio, but what does he want to tell him this time?

"No, he just said he wanted to see you. Maybe something really important. You better hurry." Audrey went back to her cooking. Sebastian guessed he had no choice. He changed and drove his car to his father's house.

When he arrived, one of his father's maids unlocked the door. "Mr. Smythe!" Sebastian really didn't get why they had to call their masters and mistresses so formally. And what confuses him most is what they call his father. "Your father awaits in his office."

Sebastian stepped into the house and knocked the office door. "Come in." So he did. He saw his father sitting on his 'fancy' chair, his arms folded on his 'fancy' desk, legs crossing on his 'fancy' floor. "Sebastian I need to go straight to the point." Sebastian nodded while rolling his eyes. "You're going to New York."

_New York?_

Kurt's dream city. His father is ordering him to go to New York. The dream city of the boy, no, man he loved. Was Kurt there? "Why?"

"Go see my business partner. He'll tell you what to do. You're leaving tomorrow morning. So pack up. Oh, and since Audrey's pregnant, you need to leave without her. The plane will be waiting for you." Sebastian nodded and left.

Maybe Kurt was there? Or maybe he didn't reach what he wanted…No. Kurt is extremely determined. He can't have failed to go to New York. He could meet Kurt. With so much hope, he was almost a bit happy to go. What made him really happy was that he could finally get away from Audrey.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt and Rachel were in the station, saying goodbye to their dear friends. He felt bad for his best friend. Once she left the car with Finn, she was in tears. And that was caused by Finn 'breaking up' with her.

Once they got in the train, Kurt watched as Rachel was crying when Finn was running with the train to see her. Once he got out of sight, Kurt tried to console her.

"Rachel, don't worry. It's not like this is the last time you're seeing him."

"I know. But…I thought we were going together. Imagine how happy I would be right now if we went altogether." Rachel sobbed. Kurt held her hand on the table. He tried not to let a tear fall. He could stand the thought of Rachel and Finn breaking up, but he couldn't stand the thought of how this reminded him of Sebastian. Not DogSebastian. DogSebastian was on its own ride to NYC.

* * *

Sebastian was on the plane, hope running high. Maybe he could see Kurt again. But what if Kurt didn't want to see him? Maybe that's why he changed his phone and email. Because he doesn't want to remember Sebastian. Although Sebastian told him to promise that he won't forget him…

He watched the view outside, and decided to close his eyes and when he opens them, he imagines he's with Kurt. On the way to New York, smiles on both of their faces. With Kurt's head resting on his shoulder, chatting about how excited he is. But of course, it's an imagination.

In his imagination, Kurt had grown to be such a stunning man. He has always been stunning, of course, but just older. What if Kurt was there and Sebastian doesn't recognize him?

* * *

It only took Rachel a few weeks to get over Finn. She was once again happy, living in the Bushwick Apartment with Kurt, and an amazing student in NYADA. Kurt was truly proud that she moved on. She should. But he was sure she won't forget him. Like the way Kurt doesn't forget about Seb—

No. He can't think about Sebastian. He needs to move on like Rachel. He needs to find somebody. He needs to love somebody else aside from Seb.

So he goes outside for a walk on the streets of New York, absorbing the feeling. The sight of New York, the smell of New York, and the taste of New York bagels. Sure, it's quite dirty here, but at least he reached the place he's been dreaming of. Thanks to Seb's encouragement, he wouldn't be here.

Maybe he had a chance of meeting Sebastian. Maybe some chance he can make money to go to London and see Seb. He sighed at the thought. But maybe Sebastian was with a person he loves more than he loved Kurt?

* * *

Sebastian was walking around New York while eating a hot dog. He needed to get his mind off the torture that businessman was giving him. And Kurt. He needed to stop thinking about Kurt.

When he started trying, he saw someone he's been waiting all these years to see again. It was a man. A man that knew Sebastian since he was so young. He had perfectly styled brown hair, glowing ivory skin, and the color of lips that stand out.

But what made Sebastian sure of who this person was the eyes.

That color than seems like it's a magical mixture of blue, green and grey. It couldn't be him. What a way to see someone you haven't seen in a long time. It's just like in the movies he watched. He was going to go run and talk to him, but something stopped him.

Maybe Kurt didn't want to see him. Maybe he completely forgot about Sebastian. He was about to keep walking when Kurt saw him.

_"Please…He has to remember me."_

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. It looked so much like Sebastian. But older. Still, it was really what an older version of Sebastian would be expected to look like. But Sebastian was also looking at him. He didn't notice a tear fall from his face.

Ignoring the bikers and drivers, he ran across the street to run to Sebastian. Without thinking of what the right thing to do was, he hugged him. And Seb hugged him back.

"Are you really Seb?" Kurt asked softly, not bothering to wipe the tears.

Sebastian didn't bother as well. He didn't care who was watching them. He held Kurt close and kissed his hair. "I can't believe you remember me, Kurt. I missed you…"

They should've talked before they hugged, but it happened anyway. And none of them regretted it. Not at all.

* * *

They went over to the nearest coffee shop and awkwardly smiled at each other. "I never thought I was going to meet you here." Kurt admitted. Sebastian nodded.

"My father told me to do some…business for him. I'm not sure."

"Has he told you why he's not allowing you to go to Ohio?" He shook his head.

"No. I don't think he's ever going to tell me."

A few seconds of silence later, Kurt apologized, "I'm sorry for just running and hugging you back there. I should've asked if you really were the Sebastian I knew back then…"

"I was going to do the same, but I was afraid that—"Sebastian quickly shut his mouth before going on. Does he really need to talk about this? He didn't want to stop seeing Kurt when they just met again.

"Afraid that what?" Kurt asked.

"Afraid that you forgot me." Sebastian confessed. "I've been trying to contact you, but you wouldn't reply to any of the messages and calls." Kurt stayed mute for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid that _you _forgot about me and that you never wanted to hear from me again." Sebastian wanted to say something, but Kurt went on. "I never expected us to meet again until I start a career that gives me a decent amount of money to visit you. But still, if I wasn't here and still in Ohio, how will your dad keep an eye on you all the time? Can't you just run away?"

Sebastian chuckled like he always does. "Audrey keeps an eye on me…Although I don't want her to."

"Audrey's with you?"

Should Sebastian tell him what his life has become now? What if he disappoints Kurt? What if Kurt still loves him and he avoids him?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Sorry for asking." Kurt frowned. Sebastian didn't want Kurt to feel that way. But does he have to tell the truth?

"It's ok. She just lives with me. Not like we're in a relationship." He lied. He didn't want to make Kurt upset. But what if he didn't have to lie? What if Kurt has a boyfriend and doesn't love Sebastian anymore?

"And…why are you guys living together then? Are you guys best friends or something?" Sebastian doesn't know what the fuck to say.

Should he say _"Nah, I was lying. She's a bitch wife of mine and there's a bastard child on the way." _or _"Yeah, I'm the bitch's best friend. But she flaunting her ass to me once more."_? Finally, he ended up lying again. "Yeah, we're close friends. Nothing too close, though. What about you? Where are you living and with who?"

Kurt smiled at the questions. "I'm living with my best friend Rachel. She's goes to NYADA while I'm…looking for a job. And DogSebastian, of course. You have no idea how big he's grown!" Sebastian grinned at the thought of Kurt taking care of DogSebastian for so long. But what he was going to ask about was why Kurt's not going to NYADA.

"Does Rachel go there without you?" Kurt nodded. "But NYADA is an arts school! Shouldn't you be going there as well?"

Kurt really didn't want to talk about it, but he guesses he should. "They didn't accept me. But it's ok! As long as I can live with Rachel, still see my dad and friends, and find a job, everything's fine with me."

"Shouldn't you try to reapply?" Kurt shook his head.

"I'm fine with this life, Seb. Maybe being a broadway star is not what's right for me." Kurt said as he sipped his coffee.

Sebastian sighed. He felt really bad for leaving Kurt. There's probably so much he missed.

"Would you like to come over to my apartment? Maybe you could see DogSebby, he really misses you." Kurt suggested as he grinned.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"I know, it's not really fancy or pretty, but I'm happy with it." Kurt said as he closed the door. Sebastian entered and could really tell that Kurt decorated most of it. He knew he was cut out for these things. "Would you like anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine. We just had coffee anyway. So where's DogSebby?" The moment Sebastian mentioned him, DogSebby ran and starting to run his paws on Sebastian's legs. "Damn, you're huge!"

"I know. You should've seen the transition. He started out so tiny and now look at him." Kurt laughed. "Rachel's probably hanging out with the hot guy she met. I guess she's coming home in the evening."

When Sebastian heard Kurt say 'hot guy', he remembered to ask. "Kurt, are you dating anybody?" Kurt shook his head.

"I've been single for as long as I can remember." He giggled. "It's not like I'm waiting. I believe in love at first sight and all, but right now it seems useless." Sebastian was surprised. How could Kurt be single for 6 years? Wouldn't gay men fawn over him?

Kurt sat on the couch, then motioned Sebastian to sit next to him. A few seconds later, Sebastian broke the silence. "I really missed you, Kurt. It's been so long and I can't believe we're getting along again so quickly." Kurt smiled.

"That's just how it goes. I don't want us to have an awkward meeting, so might as well be normal with all this happening." Kurt said as he played with his sleeve.

Sebastian observed Kurt. He seems pretty happy with his life. He can relax until Kurt has a boyfriend.

_Wait, what?_ Sebastian asked himself after what he thought about. He shouldn't care if Kurt's with someone or not. He should be happy with whatever Kurt's happy with. Or should he not?

Should he remind Kurt that he still loves him? That he dreads his life, and wishes that Kurt can comfort him? He can't ask for that. He wants Kurt not to worry about him.

After a few more words to each other, Sebastian stood up. "I should leave. My father might have left a message or…whatever." Kurt followed him to the door. "Thanks for being so…not-awkward about this and for talking to me normally right away. I was scared you weren't going to say a word to me." Sebastian thanked Kurt.

"Don't worry about that. Thanks for coming over. I told you DogSebby missed you." Sebastian chuckled at that.

Not two seconds later, Kurt leaned up and kisses Sebastian's cheek. Honestly, Sebastian wanted Kurt to kiss his lips, but at least Kurt kiss him somewhere. And by the way Kurt leaned up, he didn't know he was so tall.

"Bye, Sebastian. Oh, by the way, can we give each other our numbers?" Sebastian smiled and handed Kurt his phone while Kurt handed his. Once done, they switched again, and Kurt repeated the bye. "Goodbye, Seb. I hope I see you another time."

"Goodbye."

Kurt closed the door and sighed. Today seemed like a dream. It's as if he was in a movie. He walked over to DogSebastian and gave a few pats on his head. "Honestly, Sebby, I never thought this was going to happen. You have no idea how happy I am."

And it was indescribable how truly happy he was.

* * *

**Thanks for the kind reviews! I really thought that this chapter will only be about their daily lives without each other, but screw that, let's just jump :) Please review! And tell me anytime you have a question. Ta-ta!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! I'm already happy with this amount, imagine how happy I'll be when it reaches 50 reviews…Which ain't gonna happen :) Btw, Burt didn't marry Carole. Sorry about that :( But he's meeting someone...**

* * *

Kurt was running around preparing for the date. Yes, date. His first true date. And what makes him even happier is that the man he's going with is Sebastian.

They've been meeting constantly the past few days as longtime friends, but this morning Sebastian asked him for a 'date'. Not a hangout, a date. What Sebastian said has been making Kurt's heart beat so fast.

Why was it beating so quickly? Did he still love Sebastian? Does he think he has a chance of being with Seb now? Or was this all a silly dream?

Kurt shook his head. This is just a simple date. Nothing big, nothing fancy. Sebastian can be with way better guy that are older than Kurt. Once done changing, he brought his bag and sat on the couch, waiting for Sebastian. He used this time to call his dad.

After a few beeps, his father answered. "Hey, Kurt! How are you doing so far?" Burt asked in a lively tone.

"So far, so good. I got a job at last week." He could 'hear' his father nodding. But then he heard a woman's voice. Was his dad with somebody? "Um, dad? Who was that?"

Burt sighed. "Kurt, you completely moved on from your old mother, right?" Kurt muttered a 'yeah'. "I've been seeing this woman. She's just simply amazing. Her name's Bianca and I hope you can meet her someday."

"How long have you guys been meeting?"

Burt sighed once again. It seemed like he was going to answer, but the doorbell rang. "I heard the doorbell. You know, I'd prefer it if we talked about this face-to-face." Without a warning, Burt hung up.

Kurt walked over to open the door, and there was Sebastian. "Hi." Kurt said simply. Seb smiled down at him.

"Hey." He replied. Sebastian observed what Kurt was wearing. How adorable. He was wearing such a fashionable outfit, not like Sebastian was surprised. He knew Kurt was going to grow up to be this type of guy. Which he found simply…indescribable. "So, you ready?" Kurt nodded as Sebastian took his hand and walked outside.

* * *

The weather outside was just lovely. The sun was covered a bit by the clouds, and the wind blew perfectly. Not too hard, not too slow. For the first time, Sebastian thanked the Lord a disaster isn't going to happen to the date by the weather.

"So where do you want to go?" Sebastian turned his head to his side and asked Kurt. He was grateful he didn't forget his American Express card that his dad lent him. With this, he could spoil Kurt. Although they're not dating.

"Anywhere's fine. You invited me to this date, so you could choose." Kurt said as he smiled sweetly.

"No, no. I'm willing to go anywhere you want. Do you want to go shopping?" Kurt's face lit up a bit, and fell back quickly.

"I didn't bring much money." Kurt admitted with a frown. Sebastian chuckled and rubbed his shoulder.

"I brought my card so you can buy anything you want. Except for a car, phone, house, and you know the rest." He joked about the last sentence. Kurt looked down for a moment.

"I feel bad for this." Sebastian moved his hand up to pet Kurt's head. "I'm not a puppy!" He softly yelled out, which Sebastian just found so adorable.

He took Kurt's hand and ran to the nearest mall. "You're not paying for anything, Kurt. I'm gonna buy you anything you want, except for the stuff I mentioned a while ago." Sebastian said as he laughed.

But why was he already doing this? Aren't couples supposed to do this? Whatever. He cared about Kurt. And he still loves him so much. If only Kurt can return that love all Sebastian has to do is divorce with the bitchy whore he's married to and live with him happily ever after.

* * *

A few hours later, Kurt was carrying four shopping bags. This was nothing compared to how many bags he would carry if he had a lot of money. "I'm sorry for being so spoiled. I should've thought twice before buying all this…" Kurt apologized.

"I'm happy you bought all this, Kurt. And I'm happy if you're happy with these." Sebastian said as he smiled.

Kurt looked away from Sebastian for a moment, then faced him again. "Sorry for asking, but aren't couples the only one to do this?"

Sebastian quickly looked at Kurt. "It's okay. It's not like I have a lot to spend with this card. And I'm using this for you because you're a friend that's been with me for a long time. Well, for 6 years, then we said goodbye, and met again." Kurt giggled. "Are you hungry?"

"Kinda. This time, you choose where to go." Sebastian looked away a bit.

"What if I said I want pizza?" Kurt giggled once more. "I know, I know. I'm a cheapskate."

"No, I want to eat pizza as well! Don't worry about it, I'd love to eat." Kurt said. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand once again and walked to the nearest pizzeria.

* * *

Once done, Sebastian earned a call from the stupid business partner of his father's. He answered, and he ordered Sebastian to come over to the office. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'll bring you home now."

"I can walk home myself. Just go there, Sebastian. It's not like I'm a kid." Kurt smiled. They walked out, and he faced Sebastian. "Thanks for today, Seb. And I'm sorry about using your money—"

"Shut up, Kurt! Stop apologizing. Don't worry about this, it's all on me." Sebastian assured him.

A few seconds later, not caring what was around them, Kurt tip-toed to kiss Sebastian. This time, on the lips. Sebastian was surprised at this action, but quickly responded. He landed his hands on Kurt's waist, as Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck. It was just a peck, but Sebastian can wait for Kurt to take it further.

When they pulled away, Kurt moved his hands down Sebastian's shoulders. "Goodbye, Seb."

"Goodbye, Kurt." With that, they parted ways.

* * *

That night was NYADA's Winter Showcase. Kurt tightened his tie and walked out from his room. "Rachel, you ready to go?" He sat next to Sebastian, who was going to watch. They were still good friends, at least Sebastian thinks so. They didn't really do anything other than the kiss.

Rachel walked out, looking extremely lovely. "If I was straight, I'd be all over you." Sebastian said. Three of them laughed and headed out, Brody picking them up. "Are you sure I can watch although I'm not a student or anything?"

"It's completely fine, Sebastian. You're a great guest. Even Kurt's not a student and he's watching." Rachel said on the way. What she said made Kurt frown a bit. She didn't notice the frown, but Sebastian did.

Rachel finished her performance, which was absolutely breathtaking. But what made Kurt's heart drop was Carmen's announcement.

He ran away from the room, followed by Sebastian. Rachel was probably getting compliments from Brody. Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs, Sebastian still midway. "Carmen's a crazy lady! How can I just show up there without any preparation…." Kurt kept on yelling to himself.

Sebastian ran closer to him. "I hardly know her, but she is kind of a bitch." He said bluntly. "But you can't just run away. This could be a chance for you to get into NYADA."

"But still! I have no idea what to sing!"

"Then think of a song that you've always dreamt of singing. Wait, no. Think of a song…" Sebastian had no idea what the fuck to say.

"Music of the Night?"

"I don't think so."

"Love is a Many-Splendored Thing?"

"Really?"

"Being Alive?"

Sebastian snapped from his thinking. Yes. That was the song Kurt has been listening to since he was so young. "Oh my god, yes. Sing that song. You've been listening to that song for as long as I can remember, it would be perfect!"

"But I don't have anything! Props or.."

"You don't need those. Just go ahead, Kurt." Sebastian rubbed Kurt's shoulders, encouraging him.

* * *

Sebastian didn't know how this happened, but it did.

After the performance, Kurt was still waiting for his letter. But now, they were on Sebastian's bed. Both of them down to their boxers.

Sebastian never thought Kurt was still innocent. He was blushing so hard, wrapping his arms around himself.

All Sebastian remembered how this started was a kiss. When Kurt went down the car to bring Sebastian to his room of the hotel, they kissed passionately. Kurt called Rachel telling her to go home, and now they reached this point.

For the first time, Kurt didn't think he was too young for anything like this. He was an adult now, he can take care of his body. But he still has this feeling. The feeling as if he was a little kid about to do it with an older person. But he's not a kid. Why was he so scared?

Maybe because he was a virgin. He has never had this kind of experience with anyone. Was it going to hurt? Or was it going to feel so good like people always say?

Sebastian was going to pull down Kurt's boxers, but he stopped him. "I can do it myself, Seb! But…don't look." Sebastian chuckled at how innocent Kurt still was.

"Okay, I'll close my eyes." He shut them, and turned his head. Kurt slowly slid his boxers down, looking back every two seconds. Once they reached his thighs, he caught Sebastian peeking. Because he was so embarrassed, he gently pushed Sebastian away and covered his whole body with the blanket.

"Oh my god, Seb! You said you won't look!" Sebastian grinned. Seeing Kurt so embarrassed was just irresistible. "I hate you!"

Sebastian walked next to the bed and kneeled down to face Kurt, who had every inch of his body covered. He open the top of the blanket and revealed Kurt's adorable face. He was blushing pure red, with tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kurt. It's just that you were just so cute, I couldn't stop myself." He pushed his head forward and kissed him gently. Kurt slowly started kissing him back. "You didn't change one bit, Kurt. Not one single bit." Sebastian told him between the kisses.

He slipped the blanket off completely, and went on top of Kurt. He started kissing Kurt, and nibbling his bottom lip. He moved lower with butterfly kisses, and gently kissed his long, slender neck. Kurt moaned softly, but once Sebastian found the part that made Kurt moan the loudest out of all the kisses.

Sebastian started to lick Kurt's pink nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Kurt was whimpering now, "Seb…How far is this?" Sebastian started to suck on the nipple.

"It's not really far. Once we reach the fingering, then it's getting far." Kurt let out a raspy breath as Sebastian moved to the other. He started kissing down again, and reached Kurt's cock.

Out of all the guys he slept with when he was in London, none of them had a cock like Kurt's. He had a tiny bit of pubic hair, trimmed, of course. It was so pale like the rest of his skin, and its head was purple, leaking with pre cum. He never thought he would describe someone's cock so beautifully, but he can't skip this one.

Without a warning, he started licking the head, earning whimpers from Kurt. Then he went further, sinking the cock deep in his mouth.

"S—Seb!" Kurt was lost. What was he supposed to say?

"How does it feel?" Sebastian asked, then quickly continued.

"It's…good….but in a weird way..!" Sebastian took all of it in his mouth, as Kurt grabbed his hair. Not long after, Kurt came. Hard. A few seconds later, Kurt asked, "Can I do it for you?"

"You don't have to." Sebastian assured him. But Kurt shook his head.

"It felt so good, I want you to feel it was well…Please, tell me what to do and I'll try to make you feel the same." Kurt pleaded. Sebastian gave in and sat up. Kurt moved closer to Sebastian's (huge) cock, and looked up at him.

"So..you can either kiss or lick it, or both..Just start that way…" Sebastian explained. Kurt started kissing the tip, making Sebastian moan softly. Soon, the moans got a bit louder and lower as Kurt starting sucking it, without Sebastian having to tell him what to do next. "Fuck, Kurt, you're doing it so well…"

Although Kurt was a beginner, Sebastian never thought it will feel the best. The other guys didn't have lips as soft and plump as Kurt's, and they didn't swirl their tongue as they sucked. Sebastian has never had anyone swirl their tongue around his cock as they sucked deep. Sebastian didn't know what went over him, but he grabbed Kurt's head and pushed him deep.

Kurt pulled away and coughed. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry! It just felt so good…" Sebastian apologized.

"It's ok…" Kurt leaned down to suck again, but Sebastian stopped him.

"Hold on, I want to come later."

Sebastian sat up and laid Kurt down on his back. He carried both of Kurt's legs and wrapped them around his shoulders. He grabbed the lube and condom, and poured the liquid onto his fingers. He was about to enter a finger, when Kurt asked, "Is it going to hurt?"

"I can't say it won't, but once you get used to it it'll feel so good." Kurt started breathing nervously, and Sebastian entered a finger. Kurt moaned, so as a good sign, Sebastian started searching. And finally reached the spot.

"SEB!" Kurt cried out. Sebastian started rubbing against his prostate, earning whines from the man under him. He added a finger, and another. "Ouch…" Kurt let out between the moans.

A few more twists and trusts, he pulled the fingers out. "Now we've gone far." Sebastian referred to the question Kurt asked moments ago. He tore the condom wrapper and pulled the condom down his cock. He started to pour lube on it, and started rubbing against Kurt's stretched hole. "Are you ready?"

"Will it hurt even more?"

"It will, but don't worry. I'll stop if you tell me to." Sebastian started to rub deeper, and entered the head inside.

"AH! Seb, it hurts…!" Kurt cried.

Sebastian wiped the tears that were starting to fall. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked. He wanted to go all the way, but he should wait when Kurt was really ready.

"No…keep going…but can you add a little more of the liquid thing?"

Sebastian poured more lube, and started to go deeper, until his whole cock entered Kurt. "How does it feel now?" He wants Kurt to get used to the fullness.

"Weird…And still a bit painful…" Sebastian stayed still until Kurt told him to move. He started to pull back a bit, and slowly pushed deeper again. The innocent man beneath whimpered loudly in pain, but it slowly started to make a transition to needy moans. "It's…starting to feel nice…"

With that, Sebastian sped up a bit. Kurt grabbed a handful of the sheets of the bed, and squeezed his eyes together at the sensation. The pleasure was unbelievable. It was very painful at first, but now it was just…Kurt can't even describe it. Sebastian kissed Kurt gently but passionately, and pushed faster and faster.

Kurt moved his hands to grab Sebastian's arms, as he whimpered at the unbelievable feeling. It felt like fire was burning in his stomach, but it was so good he doesn't want the heat to end.

After a few quick thrusts, Kurt started to squeezing Sebastian's arms harder.

"It's that feeling again…" Kurt announced between the glorious noises he was making.

"The feeling as if you're going to explode?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah…" Sebastian was close, too. He forgot Kurt's neglected cock, so he started stroking it, because he was so close, he wanted to feel Kurt come before he does. "S—Seb! God…I think it's happening….!"

A few seconds after, Kurt came all over Sebastian. Without both boys expecting it, the condom ripped, and Sebastian came inside of Kurt. It's not like Kurt can get pregnant, so he took the condom off and forgot about it. Maybe they didn't really need it.

Without saying a word to each other, the cuddled. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's body, and Kurt snuggled against Sebastian's chest.

A few moments of silence later, Kurt said, "I love you, Sebby."

_Holy fuck._ Kurt called him Sebby. Sebastian always wanted Kurt to call the Human Seb Sebby. So Kurt really did love him.

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

**So that's the smut. Kurt has been shown porn before btw, so he kinda knows a teeny bit of what to do. Any questions, go ahead and ask! And review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, small amount of reviewers! I know your readers are out there, so why don't you review? :D**

* * *

Kurt woke up to the sound of a ring. A phone ringing to be specific. He turned to his side, which was hard because he was being held, and saw Sebastian. He remembered everything that happened last night, and didn't regret it one bit. He was happy he lost his virginity to the man he loved. At least, he thinks he loves him.

Does he really love Sebastian? Or is he just desperate to finally love somebody and Sebastian was there so he chose him? Or was it that he didn't know what love felt like, so he's just saying it out loud without thinking?

He continued watching as Sebastian leaned over to answer the phone. It should be his business partner. But it isn't. The person on the other end was so loud Kurt could hear it. And furthermore, it was a woman's voice.

"No, I'm not sure when I'm coming back. But I'll be sure to call you." Sebastian said in a hushed tone. Kurt started the eavesdrop at the whole conversation. "Audrey, look, I can't talk right now."

Sebastian ended the call and faced Kurt. "Um...did you hear me speak on the phone?" He asked the younger man softly. Kurt nodded slowly.

"I know, you told me about Audrey, but I didn't think she would be so concerned about you going. Are you good friends with her? Like, really good friends?"

Sebastian stood silent. Should he tell the truth now? No. Not after last night. Last night...was simply the best night of his life. He would ask for some more everyday if Kurt didn't mind. But now, he should think of a lie. "Not really, my dad moved her in with me. I still don't like her, but I have to live with it."

Kurt wasn't satisfied with that answer. But because of what happened last night, he'll ask again another time. They spent a few minutes holding each other until Sebastian spoke up.

"Are you hungry? What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything's okay. But not too much. I don't stick with the 'big meal for breakfast' thing." Sebastian smiled and stood up. He put his jeans back on and wore a shirt from the drawer. He couldn't believe some of the cum they let out last night hit the floor, making some parts of their clothes dirty. But Sebastian strangely found it hot.

He leaned over and kissed Kurt's forehead. "I'll bring breakfast in bed. Just lay here and wait. Use anything in here for entertainment if you're bored." Once done, he left the room.

Kurt wasn't the type to just use other's people's stuff without apologizing constantly, but since this is Sebastian, he relaxed a bit more. He searched around the room and found Seb's iPad. Laying back on the bed, he began to try each apps one by one. He wasn't really into these apps, but since there's not much it wouldn't hurt to try it for once.

About 15 minutes later, Sebastian entered the room, finding Kurt laying on his abdomen, his feet in the air swinging, while he played with his iPad. Sebastian smiled at this position. "Come on, Kurt, sit up. Time for breakfast." He announced playfully. Kurt locked the pad, and sat up against the headboard. Sebastian placed the tray on his lap, and sat next to him.

A few seconds before eating, Kurt asked, "Do you remember when you brought dinner to my bed 6 years ago?" Sebastian stared at him. Oh, he remembers.

"Of course, I do. I was afraid you don't remember." He joked. Kurt smiled and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder as he ate.

"Do you think we were going to fast last night?' Kurt asked, dramatically changing the subject, which didn't really exist in their previous 'conversation'.

"What do you think?" Kurt shrugged. "Some people do it the first time they meet someone, so I don't think so. Besides, even though we just started dating-" The younger man looked at him.

"When did we start?"

"Um...The day we kissed? After eating in the pizzeria?" Sebastian wasn't sure as well. Were they dating?

"I see...But we didn't really put a label to it..." Kurt mumbled. A few minutes, they were both done. Before Kurt left (clothed, of course), he stood in front of a sitting Sebastian. "Um..Seb...Will you be my boyfriend? Just to make sure we are boyfriends! I'm sorry for asking..."

Sebastian laughed at the adorable man before him. "Of course I will, Kurtie." Kurt raised an eyebrow at the name. Smiling at each other, they kissed and Kurt started to walk away. "Oh, and Kurt?" He looked back. "Call me Sebby, ok? I like it better than Seb."

Kurt giggled and left, and sighed. Sebastian is his boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt sighed at the sight of NYADA. He sighed at the sound of the students of NYADA. He sighed at the feeling of the air all around NYADA. He sighed at the smell of NYADA. Even the taste of NYADA. Seriously, the treats the woman over there was handing out were great.

He walked down and looked at all the paintings, announcements, and other stuff posted on the walls. He could really join a few clubs. After signing up for seven clubs, he looked beside him to see a man. A handsome man.

The guy before him had curly black hair, tan skin, and was slightly shorter than him. But his eyes were so admirable. They were hazel, maybe golden, and they shimmered so brightly. Kurt was having trouble figuring out whether this man was more handsome that Sebastian or not.

"Hey, so you're new here? I'm Blaine Anderson, Junior, 20, taking singing and acting, and it's nice to meet you." Blaine reached his hand out for Kurt to shake. A few unsure thoughts later, Kurt accepted the hand and shook it.

"I'm Kurt Hummel..." He muttered.

"I know. I saw you perform 'Being Alive' at the Winter Showcase. It was simply amazing and-" He stopped his chattering. "I'm being annoying, am I?"

"No! Of course not. Thanks for introducing yourself." Blaine smiled at him, an expression that made Kurt charmed. No! He was dating Sebastian. This is stupid of him. He hardly knows the guy.

"I know we've just known each other, but do you want to go for some coffee later?" The man asked kindly.

With no hesitation, Kurt said yes.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short! Well...all chapters are short...It's just that I have time everyday, but only little time. You choice, daily but short, or not daily but long? :D**


End file.
